Sexting Russian
by roza m belicova
Summary: Miles away.. without each other... What can Rose and Dimitri do to make up for the distance.. Sext of course. Slight lemon.. Lemony goodness


A/N

Hey, guys! So I wrote this random one-shot cause I was bored, so consider yourself warned this is not for little kids! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to my amazing beta Mitrioselove who helped lots because her mind is just as dirty as mine if not more! :D

I own nothing! No, I still haven't gotten my hands on Dimitri no matter how much I wish I could.

Sexting Russian

RPOV.

I hated these long drawn out meetings. The only reason I was here was because of her majesty, or rather Lissa my best friend and sister. She looked over at me and winked. I could not help the smile that crossed my features. Lissa didn't usually complain, but I knew she hated these meetings almost as much as I hated them. She tried to distract me and herself from time to time, many forgetting that she was only 19 years old not some stuck up old hag. The inactivity was suffocating, and I was a few minutes from just walking out of here claiming that I was in dire need of air or that I didn't feel all that well, but a vibration in my pocket distracted me at least for the moment. Pulling my phone from my pocket I smiled as Dimitri's name popped up on the screen. God I missed him, another reason to hate these meetings even more. His text was simple, just his usual. But it always brought a smile to my face

**Hey love.** I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead texted back.

_Hey Russian. _I knew he would get a kick out of that.

Something struck me then, why on earth was he up at this god forsaken hour? It was late at night, or rather late in the human day. All vampires or half vampires should be asleep. I could not help but think that maybe something was wrong.

_Hey, comrade why on earth are you up?_ I was becoming impatient when he wouldn't reply. He always replied quickly, and I knew he was doing nothing, Christian would have gone to bed hours message came a few minutes later. And yes it was corny but it sent a happiness through me.

**Because I miss you.** I smiled. My corny Russian sexy god. Even though I was happy to hear from him my body yearned for him, when he was not around it was like half my soul was missing.

_I miss you to_. Not that he did not know already, we had spent the last two days texting I love you's and I miss you more's. Yea we had become that couple, but come on we are in love.

**How's your meeting? **I rolled my eyes and got a few weird looks from the fellow guardians but I simply ignored them. This meeting was pointless and honestly a waste of everyones time, but as loyal guardian we stood quiet and dealt with it. Well they clearly were doing a better job than I was.

_Boring, I'm about to die of boredom_. I texted back, even though I knew his response would be something about being patient, or something about doing my job.

Even after all this time Dimitri would not give up the zen lessons, though some were in my favor, if you know what I mean. Those lessons were the ones I looked forward to the most. Dimitri was a completely different person behind closed doors, and he had lived up to his promise of making me lose control within seconds. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited on his response. Now I was not only bored but slightly horny, and I would have no Dimitri to go back to. I was so wrapped up in my own world, I didn't notice that the meeting was done and that everyone was already clearing out no doubt excited to go home or back to hotels, anywhere but here, and I wouldn't blame them one bit. I had never wanted to return back to court as badly as I did right that moment. I needed my Russian, in bed, naked.

"Rose, come on, let's go!" Lissa practically squealed nearly making me drop my phone, but it buzzed again making me hold on to it for dear life. He had answered back, and though I knew it was nothing dirty all that mattered was that it was from him.

"Ok ok, I'm coming!" Liss rolled her eyes, sighed deeply and walked out but not before she saw me stick out my tongue out at her making her giggle and roll her eyes yet again. Yes, they most definitely had a child and her childhood friend ruling the moroi world. We boarded the black SUV and I sighed. I could finally read Dimitri's message.

**You poor child.** I was about to tell him that if he couldn't help to fuck off, but the phone buzzed again in my hand startling me. Child I was no child.

**I'm suddenly in a mood for something sweet.** I blinked rereading the message certain that I'd misread something. I didn't get it, ok, well I did but I couldn't believe that Dimitri would even say that. The man was always all about morals and doing the right thing, it just didn't seem possible. But then again with me Dimitri could be himself, not be judged and he was sure that I would play along with whatever he wanted to play, the game. God I had almost forgetten.

_I'm not the candy man_. I texted back. A small smile forming my lips. I had to make sure Lissa would not notice or she would start asking questions. His next message was enough to make me gasp out loud.

**No, but you're candy, something for me to nibble on suck on and lick, sweeter than any candy I've ever tasted.** So he was playing dirty. This was actually exactly what I had been craving.

_Oh? Well, you know, you actually remind me of chocolate, the sweetest chocolate glazed donuts I've ever had, and I've had many chocolate glazed donuts, you know the cream filled kind._ This was endearing, and a thrill of excitement ran through me.This man was amazing.

There was a break in texts then as he told me that he had to go do something or the other with Christian. I could not help but laugh, those two had gotten so close, the bromance was thick. Lissa and I got back to the hotel, and both sighed as we took our shoes off and looked at each other smiling. She looked exhausted though she didn't complain. We were sharing an adjoining room since it wouldn't make the humans suspicious. Sometime later, after a shower and room service, I was about ready for bed. My body ached despite the hot shower I'd taken but the ache was not something a shower could cure, I was sure I would fall asleep before my head even hit the pillow, only that wasn't the case. My mind was reeling, my body craving something. I couldn't fall asleep even if my life depended on it.

I thought of going over to Lissa, but decided against it at the last moment deciding that she was probably asleep. My phone buzzed again and I smiled and peeled off my shirt. These retarded council members had decided that they would have their meeting in the Caribbean, they obviously didn't pay attention to the amount of sun they would be exposed to, but no one argued, not even well I was not going to, I had been able to work on my tan while here, taking some time while Lissa napped. She decided immediately that we were going to treat this like a vacation and not complain. Looking at my phone I smiled and my breath caught in my throat.

**What are you wearing?** The message read. Funny, but when I'd taken off my shirt, it'd left me in lacy bra and underwear. I posed on the bed, legs parted slightly and my hair flowing over the pillow and took a picture. I knew this would get him started better than anything I could say would. And I was feeling quite daring tonight.

He proved that fact a few minutes later when he sent: F**uck Roza, that's hot!**

I grinned triumphantly, but this was turning me on.I sent him a message asking what he was wearing. Needing to imagine what was in our bed back home. It may have been a few seconds before he answered back but it felt like hours.

**Boxers.** He sent back. My heart sped up at the image of Dimitri clothed in only black boxers the rest of his sculpted body bare for my eyes only. I couldn't take it anymore, I hit the call button. Needing to hear his voice.

"Roza." He answered on the first ring, voice husky. God it sent an ache through me, soaking me without even trying.

"Miss me, comrade?" Surprisingly, I was the one that was nervous. Dimitri was calm and composed.

And horny, very horny. I had not felt this way the whole trip, but then again every time I thought about him my body craved him, needed him.

"Mmhmm, more than you know." I licked my lips, his voice was doing wonders for my body. I could feel moisture pooling between my legs and my nipples were peaks where the rested against my bra. The lace suddenly feeling rough and yet smooth, almost like his fingers would.

"Roza, do you know what I want to do to you?" I shook my head then remembered he couldn't see it, but it didn't matter because he continued knowing he had my full attention.He always had my attention.

"I would kiss, lick and suck every inch of your body, my lips and hands lingering on your hard nipples." A low moan escaped my lips, and my fingers absentmindedly rubbed and massaged my breasts. Thoughts going through my mind of him, it was like he was doing it to me.

"But I'd spend the most time on the sweet honey between your legs, licking and sucking on your clit, then I would fuck you senseless until you scream my name." That was my undoing. God he was amazing, I wanted more.

"Yeah? And you know what I would do to you?" His breathing was labored on the other line, I knew the soft moans made it to his ears and I would bet he had a major erection to. An erection just itching to be touched.

"Imagine me kissing and sucking on your neck then I'd make my way down to your chest spending a few lingering seconds on your nipples, but then I'd keep going, stopping just short of your cock. I would reach in with my hands and free it from it's confines and with a few strokes, up and down, up and down, I would fasten my lips to your tip as my hands continue to stroke you. Then I would take all of you into my mouth." I stopped. Dimitri was moaning and groaning on the other end, I knew he was jerking off to my words imagining that I was doing everything I'd described.

I hit the face time button on my phone knowing he would do the same. The sight before me was my undoing. He looked so incredibly hot, and irresistible. His eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth slightly open pants coming out ragged. My fingers picked up their pace where they were buried deep inside me coated with my juices. And with a few more thrusts of my hands and a few swear words from both Dimitri and I, we reached our climaxes at the same exact moment. I had to pull the pillow over my head so I wouldn't wake Lissa with the scream of pleasure that left my lips. We both laid there, trying to catch our breath our gazes locked to the screens of our phones.

"That was,"I started but could not finish, I was too lost in pleasure.

"Fucking amazing." Dimitri finished. I agreed with a smile. It had been amazing. But then again anything we did together was. And this was not the first time we had done this. I mean we had to make up for being apart a lot.

"I can definitely go to sleep now." I said. The ache was now gone, for the time being.

"Me to love, me to." So after saying I love you and some childish arguing about who should actually hang up, we ended the call. I fell asleep that night to the best sleep I've ever had with Dimitri not by my side. Knowing that tomorrow night I would have the real thing beside me.

A/N

So? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Do you want more like these? Only one way to have your say, Review? Please? They make me happy,

XX

Roza


End file.
